Smutterific outtakes
by iCarlyAngst
Summary: A collection of smutty oneshot outtakes from "What's Right in Front of You". Rated "MMMMMMMMMMM". heh. Get it?


Smutterific Wednesday

This fits into Chapter 6…. the part where Freddie goes over to Carly's the first night to give Sam her meds. (Also, just pretend that she's not beat the hell up…I tried to fit it in, but it just didn't work, so for the moment, she's temporarily healed…for the sake of the smut, let it be.)

FPOV

I don't remember how I got here. I don't remember walking across the hallway. I don't remember how I got in. I know it couldn't have made any noise because she didn't know I was here, I was sure of that. I didn't know why I came over, what time it was, or even what day it was. It was easy to see why I couldn't focus on anything else right now. I'm surprised I knew my own name…though it's likely that the only reason I even knew that was because that's what she was chanting, over and over in her breathy moan.

I knew it was wrong to be watching her. I knew that I was likely going to literally die if she caught me. That she would tear me limb from limb and inflict unspeakable pain. But it wasn't enough to make me turn away. The sight was more glorious than anything I'd ever seen before. It was like looking at a solar eclipse. So beautiful, too beautiful, but you shouldn't look too long or else risk permanent damage. That's exactly what it was like. It was the most breathtaking thing I'd ever witnessed.

I remember walking toward the room and hearing moaning. I was concerned Sam was in pain. I wondered if I should call my mom and ask her to come check her out. I got closer to the door and noticed it wasn't closed, but cracked about 2 inches. The voyeur in me peeked in before the gentlemen in me could stop him.

I gasped quietly and my body reacted almost immediately. I pushed my head against the wall and panted as I gathered my wits. Sam was lying on her back, her hair splayed over Carly's pillow, her eyes closed and her mouth open slightly. She was completely naked, which in itself was perfection. Her summer tanned skin looked so soft and smooth and my fingers ached to touch it. Her creamy, full breasts jutted out as her back arched and her hips moved. Her light pink nipples were erect and practically begging to be sucked. I watched as she ran her hands over them and lightly knead and pinch them. I was longing to replace her hands with my own. She had her knees slightly bent up and together, so the most intimate, the most sexual parts of her were hidden to me. I stared from my mostly hidden spot at the cracked door and peered in as she moved her hands down her flat stomach. My cock had never been so hard as I thought about me being the one to touch her like that, me being the one to make her breath that heavy and make those luscious whimpering sounds.

A moment of temporary disgust rolled over me as I registered what I was doing. It was unspeakable. It was appalling. I shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong. I had turned around and was about to walk away and never mention a word of it when I heard the most delicious sound in existence.

"Ooooh, Freddie…." She sighed softly.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around again to watch.

She was thinking of me. This golden haired, sexual goddess was thinking of me as she brought herself pleasure. My erection got infinitely harder as I registered that she too, was wishing it were my hands on her body, my mouth tasting her, my….oh, Jesus Christ.

I peered in the door and watched as she teased her stomach and trailed her fingers up and down her thighs. Her legs separated and I sucked a breath in quietly. I could focus on nothing but her bare pussy, wet and glistening, in front of me. She licked her lips and bit her lip as she lightly pushed a finger inside the wet lips, barely touching herself. I was going crazy. I'd seen a lot of porn in my day. A LOT. But nothing prepared me for this. Nothing prepared me for the rush of emotions that I would have while seeing this. I was prepared for the overwhelming desire to plunge my cock into her, that much was obvious. But I wasn't prepared for the overwhelming desire to kiss her, to brush her hair out of her eyes, to caress the skin behind her knee as I wrapped her legs around me.

It dawned on me that I likely wouldn't have those overwhelming desires had it just been a random girl. That it was SAM that was making me want to do those things, and not the fucking fantastic show that she was unknowingly putting on for me.

She brought another finger to her pussy and moaned loudly as she rubbed her clit in slow circles. Fuck me, the noises were killing me. I pushed my palm into my dick in an effort to relieve some of the pressure, but all it did was make me want more friction.

She continued to writhe and moan while her fingers worked deftly over her soaked pussy and I continued to watch, unable to tear my eyes away from it. The consequences were no longer even registering, I'm not sure I would stop even if she knew I was here, even if I knew I was going to die as a result. There was nothing more important in that moment than watching Sam as she brought herself to the brink of pleasure.

I think she was getting close to cumming. Having only ever watched porn, and knowing damn well those girls were professional fakers, I had no idea what it was like for a real girl to have a real orgasm. Lord knows I had never been in a position to make a girl cum. But here I was, making a girl cum, at least by proxy. Hey, it was something.

She started writhing faster and her fingers moved more rapidly, now alternating between rubbing her clit and thrusting inside of her. The moaning got louder and she started speaking, softly at first, then louder, "Oh my god, oh my god, Freddie, yes, just like that, yes, yes, yes…uuunnngggghhhh.."

I clenched the door frame and I started rubbing my dick through my jean with a purpose now. There was no way that I could hear my name in the midst of all that moaning, and not touch myself. It was either that or go in there, and I didn't have THAT much courage.

I started breathing heavy and it matched her pace. I not only watched her but imagined us working together, imagined how she would feel beneath me, her warm, wet, pussy, tight around my fingers as she worked her small warm hand around my cock.

All of a sudden, she threw her head back into the pillows and her back arched off the bed.

"OH! God! FREDDIE….oh make me cum…please….PLEASE make me cum…."

_Yes, ma'am_. It was the only though that came into my head.

Before I could stop myself, I slammed the door open and burst through the door. A momentary flash of panic registered somewhere in the back of my head, but by the time I recognized what I'd done, it was too late to back out. I stormed over to the bed and stood at the foot of it.

She sat up quickly, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped open before she threw the blankets over herself and blushed deep red.

"JESUS CHRIST, FREDDIE, YOU DON'T KNOCK?" She shouted angrily.

I didn't respond, other than to crawl over her and rip the blankets off.

"FUCK, Freddie, what the hell!" She said, grasping at the blankets.

"NO." I commanded. "I want to see you."

The panic in her eyes seemed to dissipate and was replaced by desire. She bit her lip and stopped struggling.

"How much did you see?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Enough to know you want me to make you cum." I said, with no trace of embarrassment or hesitation in my voice. Nothing there but pure, unadulterated, lust.

She shifted and made a slight whimpering noise.

I leaned closer to her and brushed her hair away from her neck. I nibbled on her ear lobe and reveled in her sweet taste before I whispered, "Is that what you want, Sam? Can I make you cum? Please let me…" I said, and licked her neck and collarbone before pulling away to look at her.

She had her eyes closed and she was breathing heavy. I got a fleeting moment of panic that she didn't want me after all, and began to pull away further, but she grabbed onto my shirt and her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes. Yes, please." She said as she licked her lips. My cock twitched in anticipation.

I was like a kid in a candy store. I didn't know what to feel, smell, touch, or taste first.

"What do you want?" I asked huskily.

She smirked and bit her lip while pointedly looking down at my crotch.

I blanched. Did she want me to…Holy Hell! Even in the fantasy I'd just had, I'd only envisioned her touching me!

"Sam, I need you to tell me. I need to hear it." I almost growled.

Her breath caught in her throat and I'm sure it was because of the confidence in my tone. This was definitely out of character for me, but I was too far gone to care.

"I want you, Freddie. All of you. Inside of me." She said, swallowing thickly.

The words went straight to my cock. Fuck, yes. She wanted me inside of her. I closed my eyes and let the idea fully soak in. I couldn't tell if it was nerves or excitement coursing through my veins, likely both.

The notion that I had no idea what I was doing flitted in my head, but I pulled my shirt over my head and unbuttoned my jeans, breathing a sigh of relief when the tightness surrounding my cock lessened.

I sat down and pulled her into my lap, her legs straddling me and my hands tracing up and down her back, with her breasts pressed against my naked chest. The smell of her, tangy and sweet wafted in my nose and made my mouth water with the desire to taste her.

I leaned her back and kissed in between the valley of those perfect breasts and she sighed. I flicked my tongue over her nipple and she tensed and moaned. I brought the whole nipple into my mouth and grazed my teeth over it before sucking it back into my mouth and running my tongue over the sensitive peek. She rolled her hips over mine and I groaned at the friction.

Instinct took over and I was no longer plagued by any worry of not knowing what to do. It appeared that what I WANTED to do was what she WANTED me to do to her. Fine. I will just listen to the lustful motherfucker in my head.

I kissed up her neck and sucked the spot between her neck and shoulder into my mouth. Goosebumps covered her arms and chest and she gasped. God, this was fucking awesome. Why the hell had I waited so long to do this before?

I was getting anxious and my cock was throbbing so hard it hurt. I knew, from my extensive porn watching, that the girl had to be wet, but I was WELL aware that she was already wet. For me. From just the IDEA of me. The thought made me impossibly harder and I groaned into her neck.

She climbed off my lap and I frowned at the loss of touch. She licked her lips and gestured towards my pants, which were still on. I lay back on the bed and lifted my hips. She pulled them off my hips, along with my boxers, her fingers leaving white hot trails down my legs where they touched. I watched her face as she took in my naked body, not feeling at all embarrassed like I thought I would. Probably because of the look on her face as she looked at me and licked her lips. Raw, hungry, primal. It made me even more wild than I felt before.

I sat up like I was before and pulled her into my lap, her wet pussy grazing against my cocked. I choked on my breath and she was still looking down at my body.

She finally met my eyes and I nearly drowned in the lust in her eyes. The air was so thick with it, it was stifling.

"I need you, Sam." I said, the need actually making the words tremble.

She smiled and kissed me sweetly.

I leaned back to my discarded jeans and pulled out my wallet, containing the many times over replaced condom that I kept in there. The damn things kept expiring before I'd gotten to use them. But I'd replaced them dutifully, in case the situation ever arose. I'd never been so happy to have been a boy scout in my life. "Be prepared" indeed.

She took it from my shaking hands, opening it and rolling it over me. That simple act felt so good, I knew this wasn't going to last long. I had to act fast or else she'd plunge on top of me and I'd be done.

I quickly flipped her on her back and she squeaked, not expecting the movement. I kissed down her chest and soft belly, her breath hitching in her throat.

I licked the inside of her thighs and her hands tightened in my hair. Her wetness had seeped out onto her thighs and I greedily sucked the soft skin into my mouth, tasting a diluted version of her taste. Her hips were thrusting lightly, begging me to get closer to where she wanted me.

I pushed my tongue into her pussy and she screamed and pushed her hips into my face. I held on to her hips to try and keep her still, while I licked softly and teasingly over her clit. She was panting and moaning and I desperately wanted to be inside of her. But more than that, I wanted to make her cum. It was the reason I opened the door anyway.

"Harder, Freddie, suck on me." She pleaded, and I quickly obeyed, silently thanking her in my head that she was going to give me directions given that I had no idea what I was doing. I sucked the soft skin into my mouth and ran my tongue over her clit harshly and my teeth over it lightly.

Her hips lifted off the bed and her hands held onto my head harshly. "Fucking Christ, Freddie!" She screamed.

I released one of my hands from her hips and pushed two fingers inside the tight, wet heat that I couldn't wait to feel around my dick.

She moaned deeply and I started pumping my fingers in and out of her. I was amazed at how much of this was instinctual and how it appeared that I was pretty good at it, based on Sam's reactions.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" The pitch of her moans was getting higher and the wet heat got even tighter around my fingers. She started thrusting her hips infinitely faster and I sped my fingers up in response.

"Oh, god, yes! I'm….ung….you're going to…make me…." She was panting and her hands were pulling at my hair.

I moaned into her pussy and sucked her into my mouth while my fingers continued their frantic thrusting.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" She screamed, and with a final thrust of her hips, she tensed. Her body bowed off the bed. Her pussy clamped down on my fingers, it was so tight I could barely move them, and I moaned again thinking about it would feel around my cock. She started spasming around them and she whimpered my name over and over.

When I couldn't feel anymore spasms, I gave one last gentle kiss to her clit and kissed up her stomach.

She still had her eyes closed, and she had the most relaxed half smile on her face. I smiled brightly at her expression.

I have been an honor student my whole life. I graduated valedictorian of our class. I've won numerous awards for my writing. But I have never been prouder of myself in my entire life.

She opened her eyes and the way she looked at me, lust mixed with something else. Adoration? Tenderness? It was foreign to me, but I reveled in it.

She kissed me deeply, and moaned into my mouth.

"Thank you…" She whispered as she pulled away.

I laughed tightly. "Pleasure was all mine."

"No…it wasn't….but it will be…" she purred seductively and kissed me again.

I wanted to feel her on top of me again. I needed her to be in control, to set the pace, to show me what she liked, what she wanted.

I pulled away from her and sat up like I had before, pulling her on top of me. She straddled my hips and aligned herself to me.

Before pushing into her, I stopped her hips, "Are you sure, Sam?" I looked her in the eyes, needing to be sure she wanted this as much as I did.

"Do you want me Freddie?" She asked.

"Yes, god, yes." I expelled in a shaky breath.

She leaned in and spoke into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "Then take me. Make me yours."

I pushed into her then and every intelligible thought escaped my mind. I could only think, "Hot, wet, tight, hot, wet, tight….", as I moved her up and down on top of me. She had her hands wrapped around my neck and was pushing my face into her chest, so I turned my face and sucked a nipple into my mouth. She cried out and rolled her hips. My eyes rolled back into my head and I groaned at the sensation.

"Tell me how it feels, Freddie. Tell me what you're thinking." She begged.

"Hot... wet… tight…so good." It was all my brain could register.

She moaned and rolled her hips again, causing me to grunt.

"Do you like that?" She asked, almost shyly. I nodded.

"Tell me, I love to hear you." She whispered

"Fuck, yes, I like that." I said, and she rewarded me with another delicious hip roll. I wasn't going to last much longer. It felt too fucking good.

"Sam…I'm not going to last long…" I said, embarrassed for the first time this evening.

She responded by rolling her hips faster.

"Yes…" She replied excitedly. "Oh, Freddie, cum for me…" She said as she bounced on top me. I gripped my fingers into her hips and thrust up harder and faster, getting completely lost in the feeling of her body around me. The tightness in my belly had me so tense, I was almost afraid of the intensity of the impending release.

Sam continued to roll her hips around while I pushed into her over and over. Epiphany hit me, and I slid a hand in between us and swirled my finger around her clit as she pumped around me. My fingers felt the motion of my cock sliding into her and I shivered again. Her mouth opened slightly and she threw her head back, giving me a glorious view of her riding on top of me, her tits bouncing slightly and her chest flushed red with a slight sheen of sweat covering her. I could feel her pussy getting tighter and tighter around me and I thought she was close. I wanted to know. I wanted to hear her.

"Sam…how does it feel…tell me…." I asked.

"So…so…..good….You're…so…hard….ahh…I'm…so…close…"She panted.

I understood her excitement with wanting me to cum. I wanted it from her. I wanted to give it to her.

"Please, cum Sam. Please. Please cum for me…" I begged, rubbing my finger faster over her clit and thrusting wildly inside of her.

I felt her body tighten a half second before she screamed, "Oh, God! I'm cumming….god…cumming…so…hard…" She whimpered as her pussy clenched around me, and it pushed me over the edge.  
"Sam, yes, yes, ugh, oh, I'm cumming." I held her hips tightly and thrust into her a few more pumps before the stars exploded behind my eyes and she rode me out through the most blissful orgasm in existence.

She stilled on my lap and I opened my eyes. She still had her eyes closed and the satisfied smile had returned. I kissed her chest and sighed contentedly.

I pulled out of her and disposed of the condom before pulling her back into me as we lay on our sides. I nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulders, my hands running down her arms and resting on her hip. She reached her hand behind her and stroked my hair and face.

After a few minutes, she turned around to face me. "I should kick your ass." She said, teasingly.

"You should." I agreed. Even though I didn't particularly want to get beat up, I'd gladly take the consequence. It was fucking worth it.

"Seriously, how long were you there…before…" She trailed off…

I laughed, "I don't know, Sam, tell me what you did, and I'll tell you what I missed." I winked.

She was quiet, but smiling.

"Sam….do you do that often?" I asked, "think of me…I mean…" I added softly, my curiosity getting the better of me.

She looked up at me and blushed. I wasn't used to this side of Sam, bashful and girly, it was adorable, and even more endearing BECAUSE it was Sam.

"I don't know…what's often?" She giggled.

I just raised an eyebrow and waited for a real response.

She sighed. "I think of you every time. You're the only one I think of…" She mumbled.

"For how long?" I questioned.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Long enough."

She leaned in and kissed me, sweetly, but with a hint of lust, as she flicked her tongue out to sweep over my tongue.

"Now I have some real material to go on…" She smiled.

"Why would you need the fantasy, when you've got the real thing right here…" I teased back.

She rolled on top of me kissing down my chest.

"You're very right….." She mused.

I woke up covered in sweat, cramped on Carly's tiny couch. I sat up and looked over at the bed, where Sam was sleeping soundly, none the wiser. I flopped back on the couch, and covered my face with my arm. Yep, I was right. Things were definitely different with Sam.

A/N Ahh…the fucking dream sequence! Damn it!


End file.
